Todo por un Sueño
by Bella Kagome
Summary: Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi. Mi mayor sueño en la vida es ingresar en el Conservatorio Superior de Arte Shikon No Tama y convertirme en una estrella a nivel internacional. Pero ¿quién iba a imaginarse que ese sueño cambiaría el curso de mi vida para siempre? Y que conocerle sería mi mayor aventura. InuyashaXKagome. AVISO: Este es mi primer fic, por favor no seáis muy


Todo por un Sueño:

Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi. Mi mayor sueño en la vida es ingresar en el Conservatorio Superior de Arte Shikon No Tama y convertirme en una estrella a nivel internacional. Pero ¿quién iba a imaginarse que ese sueño cambiaría el curso de mi vida para siempre? Y que conocerle sería la mayor aventura de mi vida. InuyashaXKagome.

AVISO: Este es mi primer fic, por favor no seáis muy duros. Los personajes como ya sabéis no son mios.

Capítulo 1: La audiciones y el dios griego

_Kagome Pov:_

Hoy es un día especial en la ciudad de Tokio, ¿por qué? Pues porque el día de hoy empezó todo. Hoy dan comienzo las pruebas de ingreso al Conservatorio Superior de Arte Shikon No Tama, el más prestigioso de todo Japón y uno de los más reconocidos a nivel Internacional. Cada año millones de jóvenes artistas se presentan para optar por una de las pocas plazas que se ofertan, sólo los mejores y más talentosos lo consiguen.

¿Quién soy yo? Bueno, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, tengo 20 años y persigo un sueño. Convertirme en una estrella de reconocimiento mundial, por ello en este día lucharé por un puesto en el Shikon No Tama.

Me levanto de la cama y observo mi habitación, mi espacio personal e intransferible, esta es espaciosa, las paredes están pintadas de gris claro, en la pared junto a mi cama se encuentra el dibujo de un hermoso lobo, hecho por mi hermano pequeño Souta, y adornadas con posters de mis artistas favoritos. En la pared frontal hay un gran ventanal que le aporta luminosidad a la estancia. El suelo es de madera envejecida pero reluciente, en él hay una alfombra suave escarlata y alrededor de ella un par de pufs colocados al descuido; frente a ellos se encuentra una televisión de plasma, no demasiado grande pero moderna, también pueden apreciarse un par de estanterías integradas en la pared, todas ellas llenas de discos, libros, películas y algunas fotos y adornos. Mi escritorio de cristal presidido por un ordenador Mac, premio de un concurso de talentos que gané en la adolescencia, el moderno equipo de música, alguna que otra planta, su tocador lleno de fotos alrededor del espejo y con algunos focos que rodeaban el marco y todos sus cosméticos sobre él. Desde su puesto podía divisar la entrada de mi pequeño vestidor. Seguí recorriendo la habitación con la vista hasta que mis ojos se posaron en los dos grandes amores de mi vida, su pequeño piano de estudio y la imponente guitarra herencia de mi difunto padre, quién murió en un accidente de coche cuando tenía 14 años. Desde entonces me juré a mi misma que no cedería ante nada para lograr mi sueño.

Finalmente me dirijo al baño, para darme una ducha revitalizante. Cuando termino de ducharme, observo mi reflejo en el espejo mientras seco y peino mi largo cabello azabache, que llega un poco por debajo de la cinturas y cuyos mechones se rizan graciosamente hasta llegar a las puntas. Observo mi rostro en el espejo y me gusta lo que veo, mis ojos son grandes, de un intenso color chocolate y enmarcados con largas pestañas. Mis labios son carnosos y mi nariz pequeña y fina.

No soy la más hermosa de este mundo- le digo a mi reflejo- pero no estoy tan mal.

Tras quedar satisfecha con mi cabello me dirijo al vestidor y decido qué ponerme. Debo causar una buena impresión, mi madre siempre dice que la primera impresión es vital. Podría decirse que no tengo un estilo definido, me gusta ir a la moda. Me decido por unos pantalones pitillo rasgados en un tono oscuro, una camiseta con escote en V de color rojo, una chaqueta de cuero negra con pinchos que adornan las solapas y unos botines negros de tacón alto, divinos. Me dirijo al tocador y me maquillo los ojos al estilo smooke, me pongo algo de colorete y pintalabios de color rojo.

Cojo mi guitarra y salgo de la pequeña casita en la que vivo, la cual forma parte del templo donde resido con mi familia y que mi abuelo regenta. Mi madre, es diseñadora de interiores ella la adaptó y la convirtió en un pequeño departamento cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad. A pesar de que tiene cocina y un salón además de mi habitación y del baño, personalmente prefiero ir a la casa principal y sentarme a la mesa con mi familia.

Deslizo la puerta corrediza y me dirijo a la hermosa cocina diseñada por mi madre, quien ya arreglada para ir a trabajar prepara el desayuno.

-Hola mamá- me acerco y le doy un sonoro beso en la mejilla- ¿qué tenemos para desayunar?

- Buenos días hija- dijo Sonomi cariñosamente con una gran sonrisa- Como hoy es un día tan importante para ti he preparado tu desayuno favorito. Tortitas con frutos del bosque, café y jugo de naranja.

-¡Que rico!- dije con los ojos brillando como lucecitas de navidad mientras tomaba asiento.

-Será mejor que te controles o te pondrás como una foca- dijo una voz proveniente de la entrada de la cocina.

Amigos os presento a mi adolescente, creativo y estúpido hermano Souta Higurashi. Es un chico bastante alto para tener 16 años, tiene el cabello corto, alborotado y negro azabache como el mío. Nos parecemos bastante aunque a diferencia de mí, que me parezco más a mi madre, Souta heredó las facciones de nuestro padre. Él también es un artista, un auténtico fenómeno en lo referente a las artes plásticas pero un idiota a fin de cuentas. No me mal interpretéis, nos adoramos, aunque para nosotros es mucho más divertido pelar.

-Tú siempre tan amable hermanito- dije mirándole de reojo.

-Un placer Kagui- comentó el pelinegro con una risa burlona dibujada en el rostro.

-¡No me llames Kagui, baboso!- dije molesta.

-¡No me llames baboso, bruja!-

-Niños estaos quietos- dijo mi madre, con extrema tranquilidad.

-¡Ha sido culpa suya!- gritaron los hermanos al unísono.

-Vamos, vamos es temprano para empezar a pelear- comentó el abuelo Higurashi que estaba sentado en la mesa leyendo el periódico- Por cierto Kagome llévate este frasco-dijo mientras se lo entregaba a la pelinegra.

-¿Qué es esto abuelo?- preguntó

-Una pata de conejo disecada, es una reliquia que lleva décadas con los Higurashi te dará suerte el día de hoy-

-¡QUÉ ASCO!- dijeron ambos hermanos temblando de la grima.

-Buyo cómetelo- le ordené a nuestro gato panzón que estaba debajo de la mesa. Este le arrebató el frasco de las manos al abuelo Higurashi y salió por la ventana de la cocina para comerse su nuevo aperitivo. Mientras el abuelo Higurashi decía muy enojado.

-¡Serán desagradecidos! ¡Estos jóvenes de hoy en día no respetan nada! ¡Devuélveme eso gato estúpido!-dijo el abuelo mientras salía como una bala por la puerta.

En ese momento se escuchó el tono de mi celular, la canción Supermassive Black Hole de Muse. Era mi mejor amiga Sango.

-¿Aló?-

-Buenos días bella durmiente-contestó ella con voz emocionada.

-¡Hola Sango!-

-¿Ya estás lista?- preguntó-¡Koga y yo te estamos esperando abajo date prisa o llegaremos tarde a las audiciones!

- Sí, enseguida voy-

-Hasta ahora- se despidió mi amiga con voz cantarina.

Rápidamente terminé los restos de mi desayuno, me despedí de mi madre y fui hacia la entrada nuevamente. Mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras del templo, me detuve frente al Árbol Sagrado dónde se encontraban los restos mortales de mi padre, recé una última oración pidiéndole fuerza y suerte y me apresuré a llegar a la calle donde mi mejor amiga Sango Taijiya y mi ex novio y amigo Koga Wolff me esperaban en el reluciente Mercedes GLK 350 negro de éste último.

- ¡Ya era hora!- dijo mi amiga- Muévete que quiero llegar cuanto antes, hoy es el gran día.

- ¡Eres una exagerada tampoco he tardado tanto!-protesté.

Sango es mi mejor amiga, nos conocemos desde que estábamos en pañales y desde entonces somos inseparables, ella da clases de baile en un gimnasio. Con lo que gana mantiene a su hermano pequeño Kohaku que tiene la misma edad que mi hermano Souta, ellos también son inseparables. Al igual que yo Sango perdió a su padre hace un par de años quedando ella sola como responsable de su hermano y de la economía familiar, según me contó su madre los abandonó cuando ella era una niña. Desde entonces se ha convertido en una mujer independiente y ejerce de madre y de padre, ella también va a presentarse a las pruebas de ingreso del Conservatorio Shikon No Tama porque sueña con ser coreógrafa y fundar una prestigiosa escuela de baile.

.-Será mejor que subas quiero irme ya- dijo un apuesto joven de ojos azul verdoso.

Koga Wolff él y yo tuvimos una relación durante la adolescencia que terminó hace tiempo pero a pesar de todo somos muy buenos amigos, aunque desde hace un tiempo lo noto extraño, pero después pienso que son imaginaciones mías, de todos modos ahora tengo un único objetivo en la vida. Él está alcanzando el suyo poco a poco, trabaja como actor en una teleserie de la pequeña pantalla, que ha tenido bastante éxito. Koga es un hombre muy atractivo debo admitir, tiene una piel perfectamente bronceada, el cabello negro firmemente sostenido en una coleta alta, facciones muy masculinas, un cuerpo de infarto y unos exóticos ojos azul verdoso. Sí, no es extraño que cualquier mujer se fije en él, pero para mí nunca podría volver a haber algo entre nosotros.

Me senté en el asiento del copiloto y Koga arrancó el carro en dirección al Conservatorio, durante el camino encendimos la radio, entonces escuché una voz masculina que me llamaba mucho la atención, su voz.

-Sube el volumen Koga, por favor-le pedí.

-¿Kagome no me digas que te gusta la música de ése idiota?- comentó él con notable irritación- Es demasiado comercial y él es un idiota que sólo sabe armar escándalos.

-¡Koga!-grité- Él como personaje deja mucho que desear, eso es verdad, pero sus canciones no son malas- decía mientras aumentaba el volumen

-¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto?- protestó el ojiazul- Ni siquiera lo conoces.

-Cualquiera diría que estás celoso Koga- murmuró Sango maliciosamente.

-Silencio chicos- subí más el volumen e ignoré el comentario de mi amiga.

_¡Les dejo con el éxito que ha arrasado este verano! __Bailando_

Yo te miro, se me corta la respiración  
Cuanto tu me miras se me sube el corazón  
(Me palpita lento el corazón)  
Y en silencio tu mirada dice mil palabras  
La noche en la que te suplico que no salga el sol

(Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando)  
Tu cuerpo y el mío llenando el vacío  
Subiendo y bajando (subiendo y bajando)  
(Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando)  
Ese fuego por dentro me está enloqueciendo  
Me va saturando

Con tu física y tu química también tu anatomía  
La cerveza y el tequila y tu boca con la mía  
Ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo mas)  
Ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo mas)  
Con esta melodía, tu color, tu fantasía  
Con tu filosofía mi cabeza está vacía  
Y ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo mas)

Ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo mas) 

Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo  
Bailar contigo, tener contigo  
Una noche loca (una noche loca)  
Ay besar tu boca (y besar tu boca)  
Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo  
Bailar contigo, tener contigo una noche loca  
Con tremenda loca  
(Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh, ooooh)

Tu me miras y me llevas a otra dimensión  
(Estoy en otra dimensión)  
Tu latidos aceleran a mi corazón  
(Tu latidos aceleran a mi corazón)  
Que ironía del destino no poder tocarte  
Abrazarte y sentir la magia de tu olor

(Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando)  
Tu cuerpo y el mío llenando el vacío  
Subiendo y bajando (subiendo y bajando)  
(Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando)  
Ese fuego por dentro me está enloqueciendo  
Me va saturando

Con tu física y tu química también tu anatomía  
La cerveza y el tequila y tu boca con la mía  
Ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo mas)  
Ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo mas)  
Con esta melodía, tu color, tu fantasía  
Con tu filosofía mi cabeza está vacía  
Y ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo mas)  
Ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo mas)

Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo  
Bailar contigo, tener contigo  
Una noche loca (una noche loca)  
Ay besar tu boca (y besar tu boca)  
Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo  
Bailar contigo, tener contigo una noche loca  
Con tremenda loca

(Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Ooooh bailando amor ooooh  
Bailando amor ooooh es que se me va el dolor  
Ooooh).

_Mis queridos oyentes, han escuchando el nuevo single de Inuyasha Taisho quien ha regresado de su larga gira por Europa, Estados Unidos y Latinoamérica. A pesar de los recientes escándalos provocados por el video que grabó con la top model Kikyo Miko y su supuesto coqueteo con las sustancias prohibidas su popularidad ha ido en aumento y nadie ha podido evitar que ocupe el número 1 en la lista de las 10 canciones más escuchadas._

-Inuyasha Taisho es solo un niño mimado que lo ha tenido todo solucionado en su vida, su madre fue una gran cantante de ópera y su padre es dueño de una de las discográficas más importantes y reconocidas del país- dijo Koga notablemente enfadado.

-Hablas de él como si lo conocieras a la perfección- comentó Sango mientras se retocaba el maquillaje en el asiento trasero.

-Lo conocí cuando era un don nadie, siempre fue muy engreído-

-¡Vaya! Nunca me lo habías comentado- exclamó Kagome.

No es que yo fuera la fan número 1 de Inuyasha Taisho, de hecho nunca he visto ni una triste foto suya, por lo que he oído de él parece ser un tipo verdaderamente problemático, en mi mente me lo imagino con una copia barata de Marylin Manson, con un estilo completamente diferente claro. Sin embargo, hay algo en su música que me llama muchísimo la atención, es como si hubiera un mensaje oculto en sus letras.

Sin darnos cuenta habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, mis amigos y yo nos quedamos anonadados ante el imponente recinto que se erguía ante nuestros ojos. Este estaba compuesto por una larga extensión de bellos jardines increíblemente cuidados, al pasar por la reja principal y avanzar por el camino de la entrada lo primero que se veía era el moderno edificio principal, una fantasía arquitectónica, todo él de vidrio y acero y con las palabras _CONSERVATORIO SUPERIOR DE ARTE SHIKON NO TAMA en un _discreto tono metálico encima de las puertas acristaladas de la entrada. A continuación podían divisarse diferentes edificios los cuales eran pequeñas réplicas del principal en diferentes tamaños, los cuales componían el auditorio, el gimnasio, los estudios, la biblioteca, las salas de ensayo y otros de los espacios que comprendían la prestigiosa escuela.

-Esto es impresionante- dijeron los tres amigos al unísono.

-Será mejor que os bajéis y vayáis a secretaría para rellenar vuestros formularios de pre inscripción - sugirió Koga deteniéndose frente a la entrada- Yo tengo que ir al plató para preparar los próximos capítulos de la serie. No estoy seguro de poder recogeros después- dijo con preocupación.

-No te preocupes Koga nosotras sabremos arreglárnoslas- aseguró la pelinegra sin poder disimular la emoción que sentía- ¿Verdad Sango?

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo la castaña dando saltitos de emoción mientras miraba todo a su alrededor- Vete, vete que nosotras nos ocupamos.

-Está bien, mucha suerte chicas- dijo Koga guiñándoles un ojo.

Son las dos menos cuarto cuando llegamos. Sango y yo entramos de inmediato en el inmenso vestíbulo de vidrio, acero y piedra blanca. Desde el otro lado del sólido mostrador de piedra nos sonríe una mujer morena, atractiva y muy arreglada. Lleva la americana gris oscura y la falda blanca más elegantes que hubiesen visto jamás. Estaba impecable.

-Buenos días chicas, me llamo Rin – nos dice sonriente- Imagino que venís para inscribiros.

-Si- contesté

-Perfecto, aquí tenéis vuestros formularios rellenadlos con vuestros datos personales, cuando lo hayáis hecho se os dará un número y os colocaremos por grupos en función de vuestras habilidades. ¿Tenéis alguna duda?

-Ninguna- negué mientras cogíamos los formularios y nos disponíamos a rellenarlos.

Cuando terminamos todo el papeleo y nos dieron nuestros números nos dirigimos a los auditorios. Sango debía ir al auditorio nº1 que estaba reservado para los bailarines y yo me dirigiría al nº2 donde los cantantes y los músicos pasarían a hacer los castings. Antes de separarnos ambas nos dimos un fuerte abrazo y nos deseamos la mejor de las suertes, nuestro mayor deseo era poder ingresar juntas. Mientras me dirigía al auditorio, repasaba la actuación que había preparado especialmente para la ocasión. Entonces sentí como chocaba con alguien y me caía de culo estrepitosamente haciendo que mi preciada guitarra, la cual llevaba a la espalda dentro de la funda, chocara contra el suelo.

-¡Oye! ¡Mira por dónde vas!- dijo el grosero desconocido.

- ¡Lo siento!- Me levanté a la velocidad del rayo y revisé rápidamente mi guitarra para asegurarme de que no hubiera recibido daño alguno. Di un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que estaba intacta – _Gracias a dios no le ha pasado nada- _ pensé.

Acto seguido levanté la vista para plantarle cara a mi agresor. Lo menos que esperaba era ver al increíble dios griego que veía ante mis ojos, sin duda era el hombre más guapo y sexy que hubiera visto jamás. Era alto y de piel ligeramente bronceada, tendría aproximadamente 23 años, su cabello era casi tan largo como el mío, alborotado y tan pero tan rubio que parecía plateado. Poseía unos rasgos muy viriles , definían su rostro dándole un aire exótico y varonil, pero nada en él se comparaba con sus hermosos ojos dorados, cual oro fundido y tan resplandecientes como el mismísimo sol. Su cuerpo no se quedaba atrás la camiseta blanca que llevaba dejaba entrever su fornido pecho, llevaba además una chaqueta de cuero, una camisa de cuadros rojos y negros atada a la cintura, unos jeans negros, botas y una gorra negra colocada al revés coronaba su cabeza. La perfecta imagen de un chico rebelde, que a ella le encantaba. (como Chris Brown en el video clip de Loyal).

-¡¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato o qué?!- preguntó el albino irritado-¿Estás borracha? ¡Deberías mirar por dónde caminas!

Ella estaba estupefacta ¿cómo alguien tan guapo podía ser tan grosero? ¡A la mierda!, no me importaba lo guapo fuera, eso no le daba derecho a tratarme como le diera la real gana.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?!- le grité enfurecida-¡Ya te dije que lo sentía! ¡¿Quién crees que eres para hablarme de esa manera, estúpido?!

-¡La que no sabe con quién está tratando eres tú, maldita loca! ¡Vives en Marte o qué te pasa! ¿¡Tu padre no te enseñó a respetar a tus superiores!?

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, mi padre era un tema que ni si quiera mi familia podía tocar y no iba a permitir que un gilipollas, mal educado hablara de él como si nada y le faltara al respeto. Así que casi inconscientemente le propiné una fuerte bofetada en la cara al dios griego, quien quedó con la cara marcada por un arañazo. Acto seguido retomé el camino hacia el auditorio donde me encontré con un multitudinario grupo de estudiantes con los que debería competir para optar por una de las veinte plazas que se ofertaban a los artistas de mi categoría. Definitivamente, hoy será una tarde muy larga.


End file.
